Tess
by RebelSeeker01
Summary: Tess lay in her bed thinking of a way to approach Max with “the news”.


Tess

By **Imogin2** of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by Imogin2, who does not own Roswell.

Tess lay in her bed thinking of a way to approach Max with "the news". It was 6 o'clock in the morning and she'd waken up half an hour before. She couldn't sleep, not with all that was on her mind. Tess tried thinking of what it would be like being a mother. With all her imagination, she still couldn't picture herself raising a child at such a young age. What boggled her mind the most was that this child that lay within her was Max' child. Of all the people in the world, Tess had never guessed she would have a child with Max. He had distanced himself so far away from her; she'd begun to think there was no hope for them. But last night it happened…

What Tess was worried about was that Max would act like nothing ever happened last night. That he'd go back to being obsessed with Liz. Tess slowly raised herself from the bed and put her feet on the floor. She could feel a kick inside her stomach. It was so tiny she could barely notice it was there, but she knew it was the baby. Tess reached for her cloak and wrapped it around her tightly. She was terribly cold although the temperature was perfect. As she got up, she felt dizzy and had to sit back down. Were the symptoms starting already? Tess tried to stand up again and this time succeeded. She walked out her room and into the kitchen to find something to eat. She was craving her most favorite food; if it's even called a food, Tabasco sauce. She reached up to the shelf and got a bottle. Then she whipped up some scrambled eggs and poured the Tabasco on the eggs. She tried to be as quiet as possible so Kyle wouldn't wake up. She walked silently back into her room and closed the door.

Tess groaned with delight as she ate her breakfast. She ate it fast and soon went to make seconds. Once she was in the kitchen, she could hear Kyle waking up. She continued scrambling the eggs and mixed them with Tabasco. Kyle walked into the kitchen, still sleepy.

"Tess, what are you doing? It's 7 in the morning." Kyle yawned.

"I'm hungry. Can't I eat when I'm hungry?" Tess responded softly. Kyle nodded his head as he reached for a bowl. He had the same cereal every morning.

"Sure." He didn't really care. He was too tired. "Hey. What were you doing with Max last night? You came in really late." Kyle asked. He'd seen her tip toe to her room the night before.

"We were just talking. You know, alien stuff." Tess was casual, almost too casual. But Kyle ignored her behavior and poured milk into his bowl.

Kyle left for school early that morning since the football team was having a meeting before school. So Tess walked to school alone. When she reached the school, she looked for Max. She found him standing by the flagpole.

"Hey." She greeted him with a smile. When he saw her, his eyes lit up.

"Hey." He said back. "You have a good sleep when you got home?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm a little tired now, but I'll be fine." Tess said. The bell rang. They stood in an awkward silence. Slowly Max reached for her hand and entwined her fingers in his. She smiled as they turned to walk towards their class. People stared at the couple as they walked through the halls. Everyone knew that Max and Liz had a thing going on so this was surprising. Tess whispered in Max' ear. "Look Max, you don't have to do this. If you don't want us to make a scene I can just walk alone." She didn't want Max to feel weird.

"No." He was quick to respond. "We're together now. We don't have to be embarrassed." Tess nodded her head, rejoicing in her mind. He was finally showing affection for her in public. That was a first.

After school, Max asked Tess to come over. She said yes and they walked home together. They went straight to Max' room and he locked the door. He sat down next to Tess and moved closer to her, willing her to move nearer to him. She did and they slowly embraced each other with a passionate kiss. Tess lay down on the bed letting Max lay on top of her. They spent the entire evening making out.

It was 9:30 when they got up from the bed. Both were exhausted from kissing so hard and were almost panting.

"That was good." Max commented. Tess giggled as she sat next to him.

"Yeah it was." She reached over and kissed him softly. He returned it with a more violent kiss, the kind she loved. But they parted soon because they knew Tess needed to get home or else Jim would get nervous. Tess groaned as she looked at the time. "I have to get home."

"Yeah okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Max smiled and winked. He walked her to the front door. "Do you need a ride?"

"Sure." Tess said and they walked to Max' jeep.

3 months went by and Max and Tess got together most nights to make out. They made their public appearances very known, normally making out in the hallways of the school. Several times the teachers had to break them up, but Tess mind warped them so they couldn't remember and they'd go back to what they were doing.

One evening, Max was over at Tess' house to watch a movie. They were watching the Patriot. By the end of the movie, Tess was enveloped in tears. Max turn to look at her and was startled by her tear stained cheeks.

"Tess what's wrong?" He asked concerned. She sniffed as she wiped away the tears.

"Oh nothing. It's just such a good movie." She broke into sobs. Max handed her a tissue and put his arm around her shoulders. "I just get so emotional when I watch that movie." Tess said, blowing her nose.

"Maybe we shouldn't watch that one again." Max said, squeezing her shoulders softly. "You've been very emotional lately. Is something bothering you?"

"No. Nothing's bothering me. I'm just a teenage girl whose hormones are raging. Is there something wrong with that?" Tess started getting defensive. She sniffed, trying to keep her sobs in.

"No. I just thought there was something you needed to get out. You can tell me if something's wrong." Max reassured her. Tess broke into sobs again. She laid her head on Max' chest.

"I'm tired. Maybe you should go home." Tess said, trying not to sound offensive. Max agreed and he left. Tess went into her room and cried on her bed.

The next day Tess got together with Max at the Crashdown.

"I'm sorry about last night. I was just all mixed up." Tess said.

"No problem." Max responded. Maria came to the table and laid the plates on the table.

"There you go." Maria said and turned around to leave. Max and Tess smiled at her as she left. Tess had ordered the extra large Galaxy Sub with extra Tabasco. Max got the Sun Burger. Tess ate her sub within minutes and asked for another one when she finished with it. Max stared in awe as she ate the second sub with just as much haste as her first one.

"How can you eat that much?" Max asked, almost disgusted.

"Hey. I'm hungry. What can I say?" Tess responded.

"I think you're more than hungry. You're starving." He commented. They both laughed. But soon Tess became serious.

"Max. There's something I need to tell you. Something that I've been keeping from you for a long time." Tess was nervous. She'd waited so long to say those words.

"What?" He didn't know what to think.

"Not here. Let's go to my place." They both got up and went to Tess' place. No one was home, so they had the house them selves. But they went into Tess' room for more privacy.

"There's a reason that I've been so emotional lately, and why I have such a huge appetite…………I'm…pregnant." Tess sighed with relief as those words left her mouth. Max slumped back, not knowing what to think.

"How far along?" He asked.

"Three months." Tess was quiet. Max was quiet for a minute and then smiled. "We're going to be parents." Tess smiled at his response. She hadn't known what to think when she would tell him. He could have had a hundred responses. He embraced her with a warm hug and kiss.

"You're not upset?" She said.

"No. I'm scared. But not upset." Max admitted. "How could you hold this in for so long?"

"I was scared that you'd reject me."

"I'd never reject you. I love you Tess. You're my life. And soon this baby will be my life too." Max looked deep into Tess' eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tess started to tear. She broke down in a sob as Max held her. "I love you so much." Max put his finger to her face, wiping away a tear. He smiled at her, his eyes lighting up. They kissed each other.

The End


End file.
